A Thread And A White Room
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Goretober day 18: Stitched Together. Acxa and Keith wake up in a white room with their mouths stitched shut.


Acxa shivers, her ears are ringing almost unbearably as she tries to get a sense of her whereabouts.

She expects it to be dark and dreary but it isn't.

No, if anything the room is nearly blindingly bright. The lights above give an electric hum that mirrors the sensation in her hands, feet, and mouth. She ignores this for the moment to fully take in her surroundings.

The place smells of ammonia is dizzying. White walls make the brightness even more unbearable and it is cool, terribly cold. With the chill seeping into her skin, right down to the bone, she realizes that she is naked. Her side is pressed to even icier tile. She shivers.

She makes note of Keith, the only bit of warmth that she has. He is also completely nude. His forehead is pressed up against hers. It is almost a comfort. But he is still out colder than the room temperature.

A few moments later when the initial shock and disorientation clears, Acxa realizes that she is in pain, terrible pain and it is central to her mouth. She holds her fingers up to it and finds that the corners are decorated by dried blood.

She feels along her lips, they are completely coated in the same clotted mess. There is a wetness to it and she realizes that the wound is still very fresh. She holds her now trembling fingers there for a bit longer. Long enough for them to graze over something small and rough.

Thread.

She is touching thread.

Acxa's eyes go wide.

She hopes that her assessment is wrong. She tries to part her lips and the pain intensifies. She lets out small and soft, closed mouthed sobs. Silent tears leave trails on her cheeks. She wishes Keith would awaken. She gives him a little shake. Not that he will be able to offer her words of comfort, his lips are sewn too.

Every accidental movement of her mouth, no matter how minor, sent tingles of pain radiating through her face. Even the smallest tug conjures forth a few blood droplets.

She whimpers softly, it is all she is able to do.

She doesn't know how long it had taken but Keith begins to blink. She wishes that she could warn him what he is in for. She wonders if she should suck it up and just open her mouth and tear the stitches.

Old, Galra General Acxa could have done it. General Acxa, had suffered through much worse. Blade of Marmora Acxa, current Acxa, has gone soft. She is no longer accustomed and desensitized to this level of cruelty.

She reaches her hand out and squeezes Keith's hand. She is terrified and she can tell by the look on his face that he is putting things together. That he is horrified as well. Acxa swallows hard and squeezes her eyes shut.

She begins forcing her mouth open.

Keith shakes his head no but she continues, drawing in sharp and pained breaths. Tears stream down her face freely now as her lips begin to tear. She opens her mouth wider and her lips split further. Her chin is a mess of blood. But she has accomplished her mission, she can fully open her mouth.

At first she only uses her newly recovered ability to weep uncontrollably, her cheek pressed firmly onto the bloodstained floor. She does this for a while until the only visages of her cry is the heaving of her chest and a light shaking of her shoulders.

She hasn't moved further from Keith but she wiggles closer anyhow and wraps her arms around him. "Do you remember what happened to us, Keith?"

He shakes his head no.

But she isn't paying attention to his answer, for another uncomfortable sensation brings itself to her attention. This time it comes from her tongue.

Her breathing becomes erratic and panicked.

Acxa moves her tongue and Keith squirms in discomfort. "No," she murmurs. "No, no."

With each word Keith cringes a little more and her own body quivers in anxiety. She takes a deep breath, "Sit up with me."

With some hesitation he nods.

"I will count to three."

Another nod.

She begins her count and they both sit up on three, as in sync as they can manage. The discomfort still settles in. She takes another deep breath. "I need you to trust me Keith." Each word hurts the both of them.

He nods once more.

"It's going to hurt." She warns and she believes that he is aware of what she has in mind. Acxa gives him a moment to prepare himself before she reaches out and begins working with the knot at the corner of his mouth. With any luck, his experience will be less painful than her own.

Her claws are still decently sharp and she uses her pinky to sever the first thread. That one elicits a tear from Keith. But that is the worst of it. She is able to unthread his lips the rest of the way with relative ease.

"Thank you." His voice is breathy and weak.

It is Acxa's turn to nod. Her own mouth is still throbbing and her tongue is swelling. Which is the next problem she needs to address. She hopes that her claws can sever this thread too, but it is thicker.

Thicker and weaved in and out of her tongue several times, a sizable knot rests on her frenulum. It is terribly unpleasant. The other end of the thread flows from her mouth into Keith's where the second knot is tied.

Acxa tries not to move her own tongue much, she wants to agitate Keith as little as possible.

"This is fucked up." He mentions, certain words are garbled by thread.

Acxa brings her thumb up and begins sawing at the thread with her claw. She makes note of the blood that is dribbling from the area around the knot. It leaks from her mouth uncontrollably. Keith isn't having much better of a time.

At last the thread severs and they are free of each other but Acxa brings them back together in a very tight hug. The stress reaches its peak and she breaks down in his arms.

"You did good. You did amazing." He assures. "I'm glad that you woke up first because I don't think that I would have been able to keep that calm."

"I'm not calm!" She retorts.

"Well you hid that really well." He rubs the back of her head.

"Where are we?" She asks softly. "Why are we here?"

Keith doesn't answer, not the questions anyways. Instead, he rubs her back and whispers, "we're going to get out of here." He helps her to her feet and for the first time she notices the symbols painted on the wall.

"What does it say?" He asks.

She remains quiet for a long while.

"What does it say?"

"That this is what happens to interspecies abominations."


End file.
